coop and kat forever together
by wolfpackstories
Summary: rated m mature for sex language and lemon so be warned before reading k
1. Chapter 1

hello my fellow readers this is my first story and hopeing for many more to come Disclaimer:okay in this story we find our hero coop has started feeling strange and confused and developing feeling for mrs kat [yes kat is a female in my story deal with it (*-*)] and kat is also having the same feelings as coop and cant bare with it anylonger and does something about it oh i wonder what happens ?.  
Chapter 1 the love is there:  
(its been 8 years since coop found kat out in the woods he is now 17 years old) Today was one of those days as coop said to himself i wonder what is she planning to do today as coop was lost in thought he didnt see the lurking shadow behind him kat tried to sneak attack coop with a new type of ray gun but what see didnt see coming was coop was prepared as kat jumped out and fired at coops back coop turned around and let himself get shot in the chest but the blast got deflected off of a metal sheet that coop hid under his shirt as the blast came hurling kat dodged it and the blast hit on milley and milley became a popsicle or trapped in ice he saw his dad running after hearing the blast sound which of course he was use to by now and started pushing milley to the bathroom to defrost her kat landed on her head and felt unfocused when her eyes slowly focused see saw a topless coop with a concerned look on his face for his sister (but really coop was trying not to laugh and trying to look concerned for his sister so his dad wouldnt blame him for what happened)kat blushed and ran out the door coop saw kat running as he chased her out of his room and yelled out you gotta try better than that to kill me kat. But what coop didnt relize that kat ran out because her nose started bleeding and her heart started beating and that she had never experienced this feeling before. She didnt know what was going on with her head and body so she ran back to her lair went to the bathroom to dry her nose and dashed to the moniter and started calling her sister fiona (yes fiona is kat sister lol) as kat was telling fiona every detail about her experience with her arch rival fiona knew what was going on sis i believe what you experienced was something called love. WHAT? as she yelled out kats eyes grew large and mouth wide open atleast thats what i believe in what you told me kats heart started beating really hard but she didnt really understand what love really meant after all her people are mostly just clones of the evil queen of her people what she did know was that love is an unbreakable bond between two lovers she was lost in thought and her sister looked concerned and told her that she was glad to hear that you found your first love my dear sister kat blushed and said thank you and ending the call but she was trying to deny that she could ever love coop but when she started saying his name in her head her body reacted as she squirmed and started shaking she started to understand why she was starting to love coop was because on the day she crashed landed on this planet she was being followed by the high commander of the doggians fenrir fireing on her ship she landed on the nearest planet the doggian followed her prey when kat ejected fenrir blasted her ship but a piece of the ship busted one of her wings so she ejected aswell but wasnt to far from kat as kat landed she started to run through the woods with the doggian right behind her tail as she was about to break though the woods she heard freeze and raise your hands up fenrir out of breath holding a rifle at kats head turn around and lay your head to the ground kat did so and fenrir felt accomplished to capture one of the royal knights of the kattians she was about to handcuff her untill a round ball hit her face kat and knocked her out had the chanceto run but she remembered the new weapon her sister developed the mind erasher it clears out all memory untill you only remember your animal instincts but kat hesitated for there is no one to deserve this when she heard voices coming she started taking off her armor aswell as her unconcise enemy kat unlocked the case that held the weapon kat pointed the gun to her enemy and said im sorry then fired when the gun blasted it fell apart and turned to dust thats when coop heard the blast and started to run to the sound and thought it was the ball and hoped it wasnt the ball popping as he pushed though the bushes he heard a meow and coop went to the noise and saw kat and a knocked out dog and his ball kat saw the being in front of her and the boy said in different language that she did not understand at the time coop was saying oh did my ball save you boy as kat nelt her head trying to understand the being and thought i wonder if this weapon is his and kat stood on her hind legs and grabbed the ball and try to give the ball back to coop. coop freaked out because he didnt know cats could stand up as he grabbed hold off the ball kat looked at him with big eyes full of intriginest (lol didnt know what say lol) coop said do you have a home kitty kat just helt her head and coop didnt get an answer he said come you could live with me for the time being and reached his hand to kats paw. Kat blushed as she was being pulled by the being out of the forest she saw a town with buildings and metal machines that the beings are in as she followed him she saw an older being and a another small being that ran passed her savior and picked her up feeling confused with what was going on back in the forest laying in the forest fenrir woke up feeling dazed and confused thats when she saw an old women picking her up and saying oh arent you the cutist little boy i ever did see (yeah see cant see very welluntill her glasses ae fixed)  
broken by coop and denis so the old women took fenrir to her place and gave her a sweater and a scarf and the doggian didnt know who see was or what was going on but see did know one thing see had to protect her friend Back to kat as kat woke up in the middle of the night in coops room because she couldnt stand milley anymore but she got interested with the outside life so she snuck outside to look around when she saw another kattian she was happy she wasnt the only one and said hi but the cat didnt respond to her just kept digging in the garbage thats when she saw that the kattian wasnt a kattian at all but an animal thats when she started running though the streets seeing the cats though the windows and being petted by their owners and saw a cat meowing to the moon and was hit with a shoe by one of the beings thats when she found out her savior thought see was one of these pathtic things these pets and animals thats when all hell broke lose thats when all the fighting happened and now she in her lair having these feelings for him longing for him to come to her and now all see can think about was him and how she hated herself for him.  
all right thats my first chapter and hopeing for more chapters


	2. lovers

coop and forever together chapter two: (yay im back jk after finishing the first chapter i dicided to keep on writing so hope you all enjoy chapter 2 yay)  
After 2 days of thinking to herself kat considered that this love thing might be true see couldnt get near coop at all everytime she gets near him her body reacts to him so she high tails it out of there and runs back to her lair and hides in her blanket and tries to coop with the pain with pleasure she lays in her bed far away from everybody and everything around her and thinks about her beloved coop as she plays with her folds screamng and screching out his name (in her language though lol)  
as she comes all over her bed she lays there and thinking the unthinkable as she finished cleaning her mess in her lair she thinks to herself that its time to leave but before she leaves she most tell coop about her feelings if he can understand them then see will stay if not then i will leave and return home with my sister and hope that one day my knight in shining armor will come one day during that day coop couldnt help but feeling awkward because normally kat would be attacking him now but when he saw her she ran way he didnt know what was going on so he followed her wanting to know what was going on aswell as what her plans wereas kat retreated back to her lair coop was to big to fit anymore but thankfully he kept the shrink ray and set it for 10 minutes and chased after her again he saw her go into a room while hiding behind cat food boxes and snuck next to the door but couldnt understand what she was yelling about (yelling in another language) so he carefully opened the door slowly and couldnt believe what he was seeing she was masturbating and he couldnt look away seeing her fingers go in and out of her folds coop then relised he had a full grown hard on going on in his pants as he was taking his pants off he noticed he was growing back again and with no choice he had to sneakily run back with a hard on as he got out in time milley walked in and saw coops 8/5 inch hard on as she was about to scream coop fired the same gun kat dropped (in chapter1)  
once again milley was frozen solid and as coop got his pants on his dad ran in oh not again and dragged milley to the bathroom again to be defrosted its been 1 week since the incident kat got all her things together planning to leave that night the reason see picked tonight was because her and coop will be alone together (the reason why was that kat blew up old lady mudson yard again and left edvidence so it looked like milley did it and her dad couldnt help but help her out so they are gone at old lady mudsons house tonight) and for the special occasion kat had fiona build a collar so she can talk to him atlast kat was nervous about his answer when denis left the house coop was about to go make dinner untill he heard coop but it was a womens voice coop turned around and saw kat wearing a black dress and a black leather collar he then said kat was that you kat nodded and said ive waited for so long for you to hear my voice coop coop just stared he didnt know what was going on anymore for the past week hes been fantasing about kat ever since he saw her masturbate and was trying to block her but couldnt because after that day coop has slowly and steadly fallen for her but he didnt want her to know because he thought she was masturbating for another untill tonight he didnt know what was happening cat broke the silence and said i was in love with you since i first met you when you saved my life from the doggian all of a shudden coop said then why have been attacking us and espicially me kat said because when everybody was asleep one night as kat told him how she felt that everybody thought of her as a pet and an animal and an object and how her kind was treated here on earth she rebelled against everyone but i felt betrayed because i thought you thought of me as an animal and a pet it made me so mad and because of that i lost what was so importent to me was you then all of a sudden coops world turned upsidedown having flash backs about how he first met kat looking into her eyes were so innocent and now for 8 long years he sees those eyes once more as kat looked into his eyes kat walks up to him and as coop still stuck in thoughts andnow relished she was masturbating for him and when he snap back to reality kat was staring at him waiting for his answer coop answer yes i loved you aswell for the longest time kats eyes widened she couldnt believe what she heard as she was wipeing her eyes coop leaned in and passiontly kissed kat kats heart raced and felt confused and her body wanted more from him and kat really gotten into it as her togue moved more violently coop couldnt withstand it being a virgin an all this was all new to him as they kissed for a couple of more minutes kat said we should go up to your room coop agreed and coop carried kat in a bridal hold she blushed when she was being carried like a bride when they reached the bed coop and kat started to take each others clothes off and kat saw coops hard on for the first time ever and never thought it would be that huge as coop was taking off his shirt he was pushed down by kat and kat started to grab hold of his penis and as her mouth watered oh how long i waited for this kat started liking the tip of coops penis and stroking the shaft coop never experienced this before and started to hold kats head as she stopped liking she started sucking his penis into her mouth and giving coop a blowjob coop was about to cum when she sucked his penis but held on as he closed his eyes he felt moister coming on his leg he looked and saw that kat was wet to the bone so he started to rub kats back side and started feeling her folds for the first time kat was about to cum when coop stuck his finger in her and started to feel her insides her insides fell awesome coop thought to himself oh god im about to cum they both thought to themselves so kat started to suck more violently and coop started to rub her insides more thourly and as kat gagged coop came as did she at the same time they both looking into eachothers eyes kat came to coops face with come still on her face and started to kiss and started to rub coops penis with her pussy coop started to get hard once more kat started to position herself on top of coop and coop said you know ive never done before kat looked at his innocent eyes she said neither have i his eyes widened and said what? as she slammed down breaking their virginity she screamed in pain as coop moaned almost yelling out kat sat there for a few moments and soon the pain was gone and soon filled with pleasure they both looked into eachothers eyes and started kissing once more and kat said you can start moving now as he kissed more passiontly and started moving and humping kats inner walls coop couldnt comprehend this feeling it was overwelming and he couldnt last much longer he started to move more violently and kat said hey slow down big boy as coop said i cant your insides feel amazing as kat started to get use to the rythm so looked into her loves eyes and seeing he was near aswell kat screamed oh baby please come inside me as coop heard he started to move faster untill he came inside and as he screamed yelling his lovers name kat screamed his name aswell after gallons of cum was inside kat she didnt let him go as did he and he still inside her slowly his boner turned to its original size they both looked up at each other and both said you were fantastic after another 2 hours of fucking they were cuddled beside each other and kat looked into his eyes and said what now as she stared at him with a worried look im not sure i guess will wait untill the time is right to tell them no i mean about us well that dependsim ready if you are im ready now then im ready aswell and well be together forever baby.  
as the lovers sleeped a new evil we befallen our hero coop and he will decide in who to chose kat or the temptress

and chapter 2 done i hope you all enjoyed that chapter 


End file.
